De finales y comienzos
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: tenías miedo de enfrentarte nuevamente a él, pero no podías seguir oculta para siempre, así que ahí estabas frente a frente con el ex capitán de la Generación de los Milagros y también tu ex novio...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es el primer fic que me animo a realizar de nuestro querido emperador Akashi-sama, estará dividido en tres pequeños capítulos, que espero les gusten… y bien sin más aquí va.**

 **Declaimer: los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, solo la loca idea esta.**

 **Simbología:**

 **(T/A)= Tu Apellido**

 **(T/N)= Tu Nombre**

 _ **De finales y comienzos**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Había ya pasado un año desde que se habían visto, ahora estaban frente a frente, tu apoyando a Seirin tu actual escuela y él, capitán del equipo de Rakuzan, no podías olvidar como aquel día había roto tu corazón y el cariño que le habías logrado tener, solo por un mal entendido que no quiso que le explicases, sí, el excapitán de la Kiseki no Sedai estaba frente a ti, mirándote cómo si nunca se hubiesen dejado de ver, esa mirada vacía y arrogante te analizaba. Cuando despertaste del trance que te había provocado el encontrártelo cara a cara, decidiste simplemente hacer una reverencia silenciosa a modo de saludo y pasar de él, no hablarle, no querías que te volviese a dañar, luego de ver el partido de él contra Midorima sabías que no había cambiado, seguía con su mentalidad de que nadie nunca podrá oponérsele.

-acaso, ¿no piensas saludar a tu capitán y novio?-te tomo por el codo haciendo girarte hacia él-(T/N), ya has olvidado tus modales?

-mi único capitán se llama Hyuga Junpei y para novio- zafaste con violencia su agarre- recuerdo al cretino que me dijo que no era más que una niñita tras de un nombre, ¿a ese te refieres? Akashi-kun-le desafiaste, lo recordabas, sabias que odiaba que alguien le desdijera, le contestase como él no lo tenía previsto, ya más daño no te podría hacer, ya no se lo permitirías.

-se te ha afilado mucho la lengua en este tiempo-ahora te tomaba del mentón y te obligaba a mirarle a los ojos-cuidado te puedes cortar-sus ojos penetraban en ti, pero no darías tu brazo a torcer ¡oh, claro que no le darías el placer de verte asustada otra vez!

-no Akashi Seijuro, por eso es que ya no somos nada, nunca supiste como era yo en realidad- retiraste su mano de una bofetada.

-(T/N) no me desafíes o…

-¿o qué?-le cortaste-ya no puedes hacerme nada Akashi, nada-diste media vuelta y caminaste rápidamente, tus amigas te aguardaban en las gradas para apoyar al equipo.

-(T/N)-dijo en un susurro mientras su mano quedaba suspendida en el aire, si no te hubieras ido de esa forma hubieras visto el pequeño brillo que surco sus ojos bicolores, mientras te veía alejar, la comisura de sus labios se alzaron en lo que en él sería una sonrisa cálida, y al igual que tú se alejó hacia donde lo esperaban para la reunión posterior al partido contra Shutoku.

Ya habías llegado junto a tus amigas y compañeras quienes también estaban apoyando al equipo, cuando una de ellas se percató de que no te encontrabas bien, algo en ti había cambiado, sabían que a pesar de que desde el inicio de la Winter Cup había por todos los medios posibles evitado encontrarte con Akashi, desde el que presenciaron el partido de Shutoku versus Rakuzan estabas intranquila, y algo triste.

-¿(T/N)-chan? – te llamo tu volteaste a verle-sé que te lo pregunte durante el partido anterior, pero, estas segura de que quieres seguir aquí, ellos-apunto a la cancha tanto a Kagami como Kuroko, con quienes habías hecho un lazo tan fuerte que se sentían como parte de una familia-entenderán si te marchas, ya que hay posibilidades de que te lo encuentres en cualquier momento- te miro con dulzura, pero tú no aguantaste y una lágrima descendió por tu mejilla.

-ya…ya lo vi-dijiste escondiendo tu mirada con el flequillo.

-oh, no-dijo y te abrazo por los hombros acurrucándote en su pecho, ella era tu senpai, la conocías apena desde el comienzo del instituto, pero era como una hermana mayor, el resto de las chicas que estaban ahí las miraron y ella con solo una mirada les hiso comprender la situación, también lo notaron tus amigos desde la cancha- (T/N)-chan, si quieres nos vamos ahora mismo-te propuso tu senpai, meneaste la cabeza en negación.

-quiero apoyarlos-miraste a la cancha y le sonreíste a ambos-ya paso, después de todo en algún momento tendría que verle, ya no podía seguir escondiéndome.

Los muchachos desde abajo te seguían mirando, "E-S-T-O-Y-B-I-E-N", modulaste para ellos y les volviste a sonreír, ellos alzaron sus pulgares y se reunieron con los demás. Seguías el partido, estaba complejo lo sabias, pero no había forma de que pudieras concentrarte en ellos, tenías nervios, de alguna forma tu cabeza volvía al pasado volvía a cuando se conocieron.

 _ **Flash Back**_

-¿ne Nijimura-senpai? Nijimura-senpai ¡NIJIMURA-SENPAIIII!-llamaste al capitán del equipo de básquet de Teiko, debías pedirle los apuntes para tu hermano quien estaba en casa con un fuerte resfriado, el chico estaba enfrascado en una larga charla con un pelirrojo que también se giró al escuchar tu sonoro grito hacia el capitán, tú te sonrojaste al ver que habías llamado más la atención de lo que pretendías.

-oh! (T/N) perdón olvide que vendrías-se acercó a ti y acaricio tu cabeza-espérame un momento iré por los apuntes, es verdad, Akashi podrías acompañar a (T/N) mientras regreso.

-sí, no hay problema-el pelirrojo con el que hablaba tu senpai se acercó a ti y te miraba fijamente-mucho gusto, soy Akashi Seijuro-hiso una reverencia, tu quedaste deslumbrada por su formalismo era más alto que tú, te sonrojaste al sentir que te miraba fijamente.

-mu…mucho gusto soy (T/A) (T/N) de primer año-al igual que él, hiciste una reverencia-etto, Akashi-kun si debes ir a practicar no me importa esperar a Nijimura-senpai sola.

-no te preocupes (T/A)-san, estoy bien-seguía viéndote, como si te analizara, ibas a replicar pero en un movimiento él te había atraído hacia sí, y un balón de básquet pasaba por exactamente el lugar donde habías estado parada, él te tenía apegada contra su pecho, tus mejillas se volvieron más rojas de lo que habían estado alguna vez-¿te has lastimado (T/A)-san?-te separo un poco de él para verte.

-…-no sabías como responder, estabas más sorprendida por el contacto que habías tenido con él que por el balonazo que por poco te noquea-yo, bueno…

-(T/N) aquí están los apuntes, perdón por la demora-llego Nijimura y puso entre ustedes varias de sus libretas- y ustedes a ver si tienen más cuidado-comenzó a regañar a quienes habían sido culpables del lanzamiento tan imprudente del balón.

-gracias senpai-ya podías hablar- disculpa la molestia Akashi-san, y también muchas gracias estoy bien-dijiste con las mejillas aun levemente ruborizadas-me retiro-diste otra reverencia y comenzaste a salir del lugar, aun sentías el perfume suave de Akashi, tu corazón dio un salto pequeño, meneaste la cabeza y seguiste caminando, escuchabas a lo lejos como tu senpai daba órdenes.

 _ **Fin flash back**_

En la cancha el partido entre Seirin y Kaijou se disputaba, estaba complejo para los muchachos pero tu mente divagaba, entre los recuerdos, Akashi, el volvía a tu vida, eras consciente de que te lo encontrarías tarde o temprano, pero no sabías que tan duro sería para ti, tus amigas y senpai te observaban, pero no se animaban a decirte nada.

-ya será el entretiempo, vamos al camarín ellos te querrán ver (T/N)-chan-te dijo tu senpai, solo asentiste con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

.

.

En el camarín esperaste a que la entrenadora diera las indicaciones y aguardaste a tus amigos fuera, las demás entraron a darles limones con miel, que ellas mismas habían preparado, no querías preocupar a todos.

-(T/N) que es lo que ocurrió- apareció Kagami acariciando tu cabeza, era inmenso al lado tuyo.

-¿(T/N)-san acaso le viste?-esta vez era Kuroko, siempre tan directo.

-lo siento chicos, no quería preocuparles, si lo vi, pero no se preocupen, solo, solo fue un momento.

-sabes, que si no estás cómoda aquí te puedes ir, no nos sentiremos mal, ganaremos por ti, lo prometo-te dijo Kagami levantando tu mentón para que le miraras-así en la final podremos poner fin a todo.

-así es (T/N)-san- apoyo el peli celeste.

-porque todos quieren que me vaya, ya le vi, ya está, quiero verles ganar llegar a la final quiero celebrar hoy, aquí, con ustedes- hiciste un mohín- además Ryota les está poniendo las cosas difíciles, necesitan concentrarse.

-lo haremos- dijeron a dúo, y el resto del equipo comenzó a salir del camarín.

-bien vamos por ese pase a la final- grito el capitán quien también te acaricio la cabeza, tenías buenos amigos y senpais.

Volviste junto con las demás a las gradas, ya estabas más tranquila aunque solo fue un poco, ellos llegaron y causaron un revuelo, eran los de Rakuzan imponentes, tu simplemente los ignoraste, pero sabias que la mirada bicolor te buscaba y te encontró, sentías sus ojos en ti, diste un respiro hondo y tu mente volvió nuevamente al pasado.

 _ **Flash back**_

Tu hermano había decidido que ingresaría al club de futbol, era completamente indeciso, pero sabías que solo quería estar cerca de la manager del club, si tu hermano era muy predecible, simplemente le apoyaste, tu aun no te decidías bien, querías entrar en el club de baloncesto pero había pasado mucho tiempo de las inscripciones de los clubes, aunque podías hablar con Nijimura, él de seguro conocía a la capitana y te ayudaría, caminaste entonces directamente al gimnasio.

-oh! (T/N)-san, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí vienes a ver a Nijimura-san?-era el chico peli rojo que te había salvado del balonazo la vez pasada.

-A-Akashi-kun verdad?-el sonrío y asintió, te ponía nerviosa el que no dejara de mirarte fijamente- este, si quería saber si se encuentra, Nijimura-senpai

-lo siento, el salió a un partido de práctica, si quieres le doy tu recado-te volvió a sonreír-o, quizás yo te puedo ayudar.

-bueno, etto, la verdad, es que, necesito saber si puedo entrar al equipo de baloncesto femenino, como ya paso el tiempo de inscripción y por ayudar a mi hermano no logre hacerlo a tiempo me da pena ir con la entrenadora y la capitana-le dijiste con la cabeza gacha uniendo tus dedos índices entre sí.

-conozco a la entrenadora, quieres que te acompañe hablar con ella-te pregunto dándote una cálida sonrisa.

-¿de, verdad?-tomaste sus manos entre las tuyas, habían estrellas en tus ojos, él solo te sonrío divertido por tu reacción-si por favor-le dijiste con los ojos aun brillando de emoción y al girarte para comenzar a ir donde la entrenadora divisaste una cabellera celeste que se acercaba al gimnasio-oh! Tetsuya-kun estas en el primer equipo de básquet?-miraste a tu compañero y amigo de salón.

-sí, qué haces tú aquí (T/N)-san?- te miro sorprendido, por verte ahí no porque le pudieses ver, para ti de hecho no era nada extraño verle, le conocías desde la primaria, aunque te habías cambiado el último año, en secundaría se habían vuelto a ver y retomaron su amistad.

-etto, vine a ver a Nijimura-senpai, pero no estaba y Akashi-kun me acompañara a ver a la entrenadora, quiero integrarme al club de baloncesto femenino-le sonreíste y giraste a ver al peli rojo mencionado, quien te miraba curioso por como hablabas tan naturalmente con Kuroko, incluso a él le costó un poco verle.

-vaya, es interesante-murmuro Akashi-los demás están entrenando, puedes ir con ellos Kuroko, vamos (T/A)-san?

-sí, nos vemos en el salón Tetsuya-kun-te despediste moviendo tu mano.

El camino fue silencioso, pero para nada incomodo, cuando llegaron a la entrada del gimnasio donde practicaba el equipo femenino, Akashi abrió la puerta y te invito a pasar, sus modales te parecieron muy corteses, había pocos chicos así, de alguna forma él te estaba deslumbrando.

-espérame un momento aquí (T/A)-san, iré con la entrenadora- se alejó hacia la entrenadora, tu solo asentiste. Le veías hablar tranquilamente, con la de mayor edad, ella parecía meditar lo que el chico le decía, de pronto se giraron hacía ti, el peli rojo con una pequeña sonrisa, te indico que te acercaras.

-ella es (T/A) (T/N)-san quien quiere unirse- te presento.

-mmm… bueno es solo un poco retrasado el que quieras entrar al club, como vez, a diferencia del equipo masculino, el equipo femenino es mucho más acotado, y el pelear por jugar, pertenecer aquí y ser titular, es bastante serio, pero si pruebas que de verdad te interesa y no es solo por pertenecer a algún club, que te parece mostrarme tus aptitudes (T/A)-te contesto, tus ojos se iluminaron, sabias que podrías, entrenabas todos los días y a veces con Nijimura cuando este iba a tu casa a ver a tu hermano, y en primaria ya habías jugado, y aunque solo fueras reserva no importaba con tal de entrar al club estaba todo bien.

-sí, me encantaría-contestaste animada, le dirigiste una sonrisa al peli rojo que aun permanecía a tu lado.

-pues bien te espero mañana, con tu ropa de deporte, jugaras con las suplentes, espero me sorprendas-te sonrió la entrenadora y volvió a dirigir el entrenamiento.

Akashi y tu hicieron una reverencia y salieron del gimnasio, ya fuera no soportaste la emoción y te arrojaste a abrazar al peli rojo, quien se sorprendió pero no deshizo el abrazo, en cambio tu no tomabas noción de lo que hacías, bueno hasta unos segundos después, tu cara enrojeció furiosamente, y le soltaste.

-yo…etto…Akashi-kun, lo-lo-lo siento-tartamudeabas eras demasiado eufórica a veces y como siempre lo hacías con tus cercanos no dimensionaste nada.

-no hay problema (T/N)-san-su cálida sonrisa te hiso sonrojar más, te había llamado por tu nombre de pila, y tu corazón dio un saltito-pero no crees que es pronto para celebrar, debes pasar primero- decía divertido.

-bueno, no creo que no quede Seijuro-kun-le llamaste por su nombre como él había hecho contigo- porque si lo que desea ver la entrenadora es habilidad y esfuerzo, sé que lo puedo hacer- oh! Sí mostrabas tus colores, un poco de arrogancia, pero de alguna forma con él te sentías en confianza y podías ser tú.

-bien, pues espero mañana puedas abrazarme de la misma forma, que hoy por tu logro-te dijo comenzando a caminar a su entrenamiento, tu enrojeciste nuevamente- aunque si no quedas, puedo reconfortarte si lo deseas-tú te quedaste de una pieza, acaso él te coqueteo?.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Tus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa nostálgica, si así habían comenzado a ser amigos, habías quedado en el club, como sabias, y comenzaste a ser aún más cercana al en ese entonces vice-capitán, cerraste los ojos, era dolorosa pensar en los momentos felices, conociste a los demás que serían llamados la Generación de los Milagros, pero había después una terrible oscuridad.

Saliste un momento de tus recuerdos y viste a tus amigos en cancha, Kuroko estaba cansado, pero lo viste atentamente, le conocías muy bien en algo estaba pensando, también sentías el peso de esos ojos bicolores, si te volteabas, él sabría que aún tiene influencia en ti, querías ser fuerte pero… volteaste, y si sus ojos se clavaron en los tuyos, y como por una bendición una de tus amigas te tomo por el hombro y te hablo.

-(T/N)-chan, estarás cansada de esta pregunta pero... ¿de verdad te sientes bien?, has estado callada mucho tiempo, si quieres podemos salir a tomar un poco de aire aún queda un cuarto y los muchachos ganaran, lo sé.

-no te preocupes Yuki-chan, no podría dejar que dejes de alentar a Taiga-le miraste y alzaste una ceja en señal de complicidad, sabías que tu amiga no le quitaba el ojo de encima al peli rojo de Seirin- estoy bien, quizás un poco impactada aun pero bien, no te preocupes y tampoco ustedes- le dijiste a las demás, sonriéndoles.

-está bien-dijeron todas al unísono.

Seguiste el partido, y como lo habías anticipado Tetsuya había solucionado el cómo de tener a Kise, el partido lo ganó Seirin y junto con las demás corriste donde tus amigos, los abrazaste después de ello fuiste a saludar a Kise.

-sé que no es buen momento Ryota-kun pero me da gusto que hayas cambiado-le hablaste a la espalda del As de Kaijo.

-esa voz-dijo levantando la cabeza-¿(T/N)-chii?

-ha pasado un tiempo-ladeaste la cabeza con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica.

-estas en Seirin, cuando volviste, porque no te había visto?, perdón pero ahora yo…-no paraba de hablar quizás no había cambiado del todo-es extraño deberías estar celebrando con ellos.

-sí, pero también debo saludar a un viejo amigo, Ryota-kun-lo abrazaste, él siempre había sido amable contigo y cuando todo paso él te apoyo junto a los demás.

La mirada desde las gradas de Akashi era inquisidora, se volvió hacia los miembros de Rakuzan y dio la orden de irse.

Hablaste un poco más con él pero sabías que no era un buen momento, estaba apenado y de alguna forma no eras la mejor en ese minuto para alentarle, uno por ser parte de quienes le habían derrotado y dos, porque tampoco estabas del todo bien.

Ya cuando se iban a casa Kuroko les comunico que quería hablarles del pasado de la Kiseki no Sedai, de alguna forma te involucraba un poco, le miraste y asentiste, le acompañarías, decidieron que sería en el apartamento de Taiga así que les seguiste, era momento de enfrentar un pasado, el de la Generación de los Milagros y el tuyo con Akashi Seijuro.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Ya en casa de Kagami, todos se acomodaron para escuchar la historia de Kuroko sobre la Generación de los Milagros, la conocías tan bien como él y algunas de tus amigas que los acompañaban, así que decidiste apropiarte de la cocina del peli rojo y hacer bocadillos para todos, compartías la misma historia que el peli celeste, pero también tenías la propia, que solo te concernía a ti y al ex capitán de la Kiseki no Sedai, nuevamente los recuerdos acudieron a ti.

 _ **Flash Back**_

A pesar de que no te veías con un novio en la secundaria no pudiste negarte a la petición de Akashi aquel día en el gimnasio, donde siempre se encontraban para jugar, había sido lindo y tan increíble.

El día en que te pidió que fueras su novia te reto a un, uno contra uno, el que perdiera debía cumplir con lo que el otro le pidiese, fue tu idea el poner una apuesta a su ya tan habituado encuentro de las tardes, y como siempre él te dejaba comenzar.

-oh, vamos Sei-kun, no sé si intentas ser caballero o me subestimas,-le sonreías mientras botabas el balón- hoy es el día, te venceré-trataste de driblear.

-me ofende que dudes de mi caballerosidad (T/N)-san, hoy menos que nunca tengo la intención de perder-te sonreía de lado, arrebatándote de un solo movimiento el balón, burlándote y encestando.

-esto recién comienza Akashi Seijuro-tomaste el balón y sin previo aviso lanzaste sin control alguno, una de tus peculiaridades, no tan excéntricas como las de Aomine, pero si efectivas.

-vaya estas muy motivada hoy-seguía sonriendo sin preocupación, mientras esquivaba tus intentos de quitarle el balón-pero ya te lo dije hoy menos que nunca tengo intenciones de perder.

Y así fue, su victoria fue arrolladora, a pesar de que eras buena y sobresalías del resto y fácilmente te habías hecho de la sub capitanía del equipo, no podías contra el peli rojo. Estabas tendida en medio de la cancha exhausta.

-está bien Sei-kun, tu ganas-dijiste con dificultad por el cansancio-qué es lo que quiere que haga por ti-te incorporaste y viste que estaba a escasos centímetros de tu rostro.

-bueno, quiero muchas cosas (T/N)-san, pero por hoy me conformare con esto-tomo tu mejilla con una de sus manos e hiso que te acercases a él, acortando toda distancia entre ustedes, sus labios estaban unidos a los tuyos, marcando un dulce y armonioso compas, se separó un poco de ti cuando ya el oxígeno fue necesario en sus pulmones y te miro a los ojos-gracias (T/N)-finalizo y comenzaba a caminar a la salida, cuando saliste del trance en el que habías quedado te levantaste de inmediato y gritaste.

-un, un, un momento-tartamudeaste-alto ahí ¡ladrón!-te abalanzaste hacia él tumbándolo, él se giró bajo tuyo y te miraba divertido-ese, ese era mí, mi primer beso-un hilo de voz casi inaudible salía de tu garganta, y mientras le sujetabas del cuello de su camisa escondías tu rostro en su pecho.

-así que por eso soy un ladrón-escuchaste como carcajeo al decir ello.

-sí, lo eres, un vulgar ladrón-seguías con tu rostro enterrado en su pecho no le querías ver, no aun.

-pero creo que el trato era que yo podía pedir cualquier cosa, ¿no?

-ese es el punto-alzaste la cabeza de golpe y le miraste, estabas sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello-tú, tú no lo pediste-y nuevamente como una avestruz escondiste tu rostro en su pecho.

-…-el simplemente sonrío con ternura y llevo una de sus manos a tu cabeza dándole suaves caricias-entonces (T/N)-san, déjame hacerlo apropiadamente-hiso que levantaras tu cara hacia él-primero-en un rápido movimiento te beso, para luego agregar-te devuelvo tu primer beso, y ahora-suspiro-(T/A) (T/N)-san, serías tan amable de besarme y junto con ello ser mi novia?

-…-tu cara seguía completamente roja-y…yo, yo acepto-cerraste tus ojos y sentiste nuevamente aquellos labios sobre los tuyos.

 _ **Fin Flash back**_

Por tus mejillas cayeron gruesas lágrimas mientras acariciabas tus labios extrañando aquellos días, él era distinto contigo, era divertido podía ser quien en muchas oportunidades no podía, eras su nuevo aire, o eso era lo que él decía, un Akashi sin necesidades de agradar a todos, un Akashi solo para ti, aunque solo fue un tiempo antes de que todo sucediera, antes que la presión de ser siempre el número uno en todo le pasara la cuenta.

Secaste tus mejillas y con algunas botanas preparadas irrumpiste en la sala donde todos escuchaban atentos a Kuroko. Su narración estaba en el punto máximo en aquel día, cuando la sonrisa se fue de tu rostro, cuando decidiste no volver a querer a alguien, comenzó a relatar aquel día y de inmediato te dio un vistazo, tú le sostuviste la mirada y asentiste para que prosiguiera, y tu mente fue al pasado quizás por última vez esa noche, pero no sería la última vez que recordarías como tu corazón fue destrozado.

 _ **Flash Back**_

La lluvia había decidido hacerse presente, estabas nerviosa ya estabas en tu tercer año de secundaria y disputarías la final de campeonato, ese día Akashi no había podido acompañarte, por alguna razón hacía varias semanas estaba extraño, ya no quedaban para jugar como al principio, pensabas que era porque ambos estaban con la presión de los campeonatos, era el último campeonato que disputarían a nivel de secundaria, pero ese día no te sentías bien tenías pequeñas molestias en el codo, pero decidiste no prestarle atención, era la final y deseabas con todas tus ganas salir victoriosa, además habías hablado con Nijimura, quien estaba en su primer año de instituto, pero debía decirte algo importante, así que se las arreglaría para llegar a animarte.

Pero todo salió mal, perdieron aquel encuentro, te habías hecho una lesión en el codo, y aunque estuvieron a punto de dar vuelta el resultado, no pudieron, a pesar de ello le dijiste a todas tus compañeras que debían seguir orgullosas porque no dejaron de luchar en todo el partido, estabas destrozada, pero debías seguir con la frente en alto, lo peor es que no tenías a Akashi para apoyarte, necesitabas su abrazo, sentirle ahí contigo, porque por supuesto él te daría aquel consuelo que necesitabas o eso esperabas.

-(T/N)-escuchaste a alguien gritarte.

-Shuzo-nii-corriste hacia el ex capitán del equipo de básquet de Teiko, había ido estaba junto a ti, ya no pudiste sostener tu muro de capitana fuerte, lo abrazaste necesitabas en ese momento un calor familiar, necesitabas consuelo.

-ya paso (T/N), hacía mucho que no me llamabas por mi nombre-te daba caricias en la cabeza, consolándote-tranquila, a pesar de todo diste tu mayor esfuerzo, fuiste la mejor de la cancha, ahora mírame-te levanto el mentón- debemos ir a que te revisen ese codo-él se había dado cuenta de la lesión.

-…sí-dijiste entre hipidos, aunque estabas con tu amigo seguías necesitando a tu querido Akashi, y no podías adivinar que él había llegado y había presenciado tu encuentro con el pelinegro-debo llamar a Sei-kun para decirle que iré a la clínica.

-olvidaba que estas saliendo con Akashi-dijo un tanto amargo.

Fueron hasta la clínica el medico ordeno reposo por dos meses, no era grave pero debías descansar, luego de eso irías a Teiko, Akashi te estaba esperando.

-(T/N) debo decirte algo importante-Nijimura se detuvo y te miro serio.

-qué sucede Shuzo-nii-ya estabas más calmada y sin dolor en el codo.

-verás, no quería decirte esto en la situación de que tu perdieras el juego de campeonato, pero me voy (T/N), me voy con mi padre a América, allá hay una posibilidad de que su enfermedad se pueda curar.

-…-sentiste pesar, él había sido uno de tus mentores para jugar básquet, tu amigo e incluso habías llegado a quererlo un poco más, antes de conocer a Akashi, simplemente le volviste a abrazar-te, te extrañare mucho-volviste a llorar.

Nijimura te acompaño hasta la entrada de Teiko, te volvió a abrazar un poco más prolongado, te prometió que te llamaría para decirte que día y a qué hora saldría su vuelo a América para que te fueras a despedir, luego de eso te encaminaste hacia el gimnasio, si hubieras sabido todo lo que pasaría hubieras dado media vuelta y le hubieras pedido a Nijimura que se quedase contigo. Llegando al gimnasio acordado le viste, su postura era extraña, sentiste el aire pesado, algo no andaba nada bien.

-Sei-kun-le llamaste casi en un susurro

-…-él simplemente te dio una mirada de soslayo.

-¿Sei-kun?- ibas a correr a sus brazos, esos que necesitabas, pero la frialdad con la que te veía, sus ojos que ahora eran bicolores estaban vacíos, así que desististe de arrojarte a él-¿qué sucede, te, te encuentras bien?

-…-seguía sin hablarte.

-Sei dime algo, yo, yo te necesito-estaba angustiándote su silencio-el, el partido, yo lo siento di lo mejor de mí pero…

-dices a ese penoso espectáculo dar lo mejor de ti-al fin hablaba, pero no era para nada lo que deseabas escuchar-me decepcionas (T/N), te creí mejor, o quizás lo único que buscabas era acurrucarte en los brazos de Nijimura-san.

-qué, de qué estás hablando, él, él solo fue a apoyarme y a decirme que se iría, estas, estas malinterpretando las cosas-te acercaste a él y tomaste una de sus manos.

-no me toques-zafó tu agarre de una bofetada, en ese minuto Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara y Kuroko entraban también al gimnasio presenciando la escena.

-Sei, por qué, qué está sucediendo-nuevamente trataste de acercarte, las lágrimas habían invadido nuevamente tus ojos.

-no eres lo suficientemente buena (T/N), solo eres una niña en búsqueda de renombre, me asqueas-sus palabras te hirieron más allá de todo tu ser.

-¿quién, quién eres?-llevaste tus manos a tu rostro para no gritar.

-que pregunta más estúpida, qué no lo ves soy yo Akashi Seijuro.

Los muchachos que habían llegado en ese instante, quisieron irse pero lo que veían de alguna forma no les dejo ir sin hacer algo para ayudarte, tú habías caído de rodillas delante de él, estabas choqueada.

-(T/N)/chin/chií/san-corrieron hacia ti los cuatro y el peli lila te tomo en sus brazos sacándote del lugar.

-Akashi, ¿Qué crees que haces, acaso no viste lo consternada que estaba?-fue lo último que podías escuchar, a Midorima tratando de hablar con el peli rojo.

Luego de ello Kise y Murasakibara trataron de alegrarte, pero también veías que habían cambiado, también habían dicho que el perder no era algo que ellos pudieran aceptar tan abiertamente, solo Kuroko comprendió, días después supiste lo que paso en el partido en el que se enfrentaron a la escuela donde asistía el amigo de Kuroko, estuviste con él, como él estuvo contigo, decidieron ir juntos a Seirin, lo acompañarías en su camino de cambiar la mentalidad de la Kiseki no Sedai y aprovecharías ese camino para poder olvidar a quien te había lastimado.

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Todos habían quedado en sumo silencio, pero luego escuchaste como Kagami regaño a Kuroko y a ti por no haberle dado un buen golpe a Akashi y dejar que te hiriera tan gratuitamente, todo fue risas para el final de la velada, cenaron a gusto pues habías preparado todo, y ya se disponían a volver a sus casas.

-Tetsu, Taiga- te detuviste en la entrada- gracias por darme fuerzas, a pesar de que nos conocimos solo este año has sido un gran pilar para mí, como un hermano mayor-le sonreíste al peli rojo, quien te despeino, era verdad pues dentro de todo tu hermano había decidido tomar una beca para ir a estudiar a Canadá y te había dejado en el peor momento-y gracias a ti Tetsu, por arrastrarme a tu meta, así que chicos mañana aplasten a Akashi, ganen enséñenle cuan equivocado está, por favor- tomaste la mano de ambos.

-lo prometemos-dijeron al unisonó.

-si no lo hacen, no dejare que se les acerquen ni a Yuki-chan ni a Sora-chan-los amenazaste, sabías de los sentimientos de ellos por tus amigas, y por supuesto ellos sabían de tus sentimientos que aún no decidían dejar a aquel emperador.

-oe-te dio un pequeño golpe Kagami-ya ve a casa a dormir, mañana debes alentarnos como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-está bien, hasta mañana-saliste del departamento y fuiste a tu casa, al otro día lo volverías a ver, le verías jugar y querías por todos los medios verle volver a ser el de antes-vuelve Sei, vuelve para que te pueda decir adiós para siempre-soltaste mirando al cielo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3/ final**_

Era el día de la final, estabas nerviosa al igual que todos, sabías que tus amigos y senpais lo lograrían, pero aun así los nervios te recorrían completamente. Habías quedado de ir junto con las demás, pero justo minutos antes de que salieras de tu casa llamo tu hermano era muy pocas las veces que podía llamar a casa así que no podían no hablar con él, lo extrañabas. Luego de eso llamaste a una de tus amigas para decirle que fueran ellas por su cuenta que las alcanzarías después, no podías haber adivinado que solo por ese pequeño retraso tendrías nuevamente un encuentro con aquel que te había hecho tanto sufrir. Estabas caminando hacia las gradas donde estarían todas las demás cuando le viste, tu sangre se heló y tu pulso se aceleró, no, no estabas preparada para un nuevo encuentro repentino.

-(T/N), espero estés lista para consolar a tus queridos amigos-te miro con aquella altanería.

-…- te habías parado en seco, pero diste un largo respiro y trataste de pasar de él.

-por más que trates de ignorarme sé perfectamente que aun provoco sentimientos en ti (T/N)-volvió a decir mientras pasabas por su lado.

-…-nada, no querías mirarle, hablarle ni nada, no confiabas en lo que saldría de ti.

-así que no dirás nada, bueno espero veas cuan equivocados están, tú y Tetsuya con respecto al basquetbol-termino de decir.

-…-no te volteaste a verle, seguiste tu camino sabias que estabas desafiando al emperador, pero no le darías el gusto de verte provocada, porque si lo hacías de seguro y seguías el consejo de Kagami y lo golpeabas, dentro de ti querías creer, que el Akashi del que te enamoraste aún existía y volvería, aunque ya no podrían estar juntos, querías que volviera a sonreír gentil-sé que volverás-fue lo único que murmuraste.

El partido comenzó estabas intranquila, algo no andaba bien, y sí tu miedo de acrecentó cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que el potencial de Kuroko no funcionaba, a pesar de que Seirin había comenzado muy bien, Rakuzan demostrando el por qué les llamaban los emperadores se ponía en ventaja, sentías emanar de Akashi la satisfacción de estar aplastando los ideales de Kuroko y tuyos, sentías que el aire te faltaba, a pesar de que oías a tus amigas alentar a los muchachos, no habías dicho nada, no querías que el escuchase tu voz que alguna vez vitoreo el nombre Akashi.

-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor- murmurabas escondiendo tu rostro tras tus manos, los nervios te comían por dentro, veías como Kuroko estaba cayendo en el vacío de la desesperación, Hyuga estaba con cuatro faltas, sabías que no era mucho lo que harias pero de alguna forma era lo único que podías hacer, claro después de ver y oir como Kuroko decía que quería ganar- Tetsu, Taiga, yo, yo creo en ustedes!-gritaste con todas tus fuerzas, ellos se giraron para verte, les sonreías-SEIRIN! FIGHT OH!-seguiste gritando.

Quizás esas palabras alentaron al equipo, pero también hicieron que el corazón de cierto peli rojo del equipo contrario se agitara, no había querido de alguna forma aceptar que extrañaba tu voz, tus gestos, tu todo, y cuando se giró a verte, la respiración se le estrujo, estabas sonriendo, sonriendo como en el pasado, esa sonrisas que en su mayoría eran para él. Definitivamente no pretendía perder, pero tampoco quería que le siguieras odiando.

El partido volvió a tener esperanzas para Seirin, con la sobreescritura de Kuroko a Mayazumi, la zona de Kagami y el regreso de Hyuga, todo parecía encaminarse para ellos, pero un presentimiento te asalto, a pesar de que para todos tu evitarías contemplar e interesarte por el capitán de Rakuzan, no era verdad que no habías estado atenta a todo lo que él hacía y eso te inquietaba, estaba un tanto tranquilo, demasiado. Cuando ya los cuatro jugadores restantes habían sido bloqueados y superados se desato la tormenta y tu mal presentimiento se hiso realidad, Akashi Seijuro había entrado en la zona, un grito ahogado salió de tu garganta, cómo era posible, lo contemplaste que harían tus amigos ahora.

Los miraste desesperada pero lo que viste en tus amigos te relajo, ellos no habían sucumbido aun había esperanza en sus ojos, veías el brillo en ellos.

-Ustedes pueden muchachos-seguiste alentándoles, sentiste como aquellos ojos bicolores te taladraban, no tenías por qué temer seguiste apoyándolos.

Aquello lo impulsaba más, odiaba escucharte alentándolos odiaba el que ya no le llamaras como antes, pero no daría su brazo a torcer Él, era Akashi Seijuro nadie podía contra él, ni los absurdos sentimientos de culpa y cariño por ti una chica que se conformaba con perder y jugar por diversión, bueno de eso se trataba de convencer.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, lo viste Kuroko y Kagami lo habían logrado, habían vencido el ojo del emperador, Akashi estaba en el suelo, a pesar de que era lo que habías dicho que le querías ver humillado, vencido en el suelo, en ese momento nada de aquello se había mantenido en tu corazón, al contrario lo primero que quiso hacer tu cuerpo fue lanzarte a la cancha e ir junto a él, no soportabas verle así, vació, ni un Akashi bueno ni malo, solo un cuerpo, tu corazón se encogió en tu pecho, no podías verle así.

Oías como vitoreaban tus amigas, no podías decirles que no, ya no podías continuar ahí, te levantaste para ir a cualquier parte, a pesar de que habías prometido alentar a tus amigos, la situación te estaba sobrepasando, cuando diste un último vistazo a la cancha, especialmente al peli rojo capitán de Rakuzan, lo notaste, antes que la mayoría, antes que cualquiera que lo viese, había vuelto el Akashi que conocías, el Akachi que te había enamorado, tu Akachi, era él no había duda, esa sonrisa, esa mirada, como si lo hubiese adivinado, levanto sus ahora rojos ojos que conecto a los tuyos, eran cálidos, eran los que amabas, llevaste tus manos al rostro y no lo pudiste evitar, volvías a llorar, pero ahora, ahora era de un sentimiento tan cálido que era casi absurdo tu llanto, pero lo habías deseado tanto que creías imposible que hubiera sucedido, estaba ahí, era Él.

El partido continuo, era asombroso Seirin se sumía en un nuevo problema, pero era el día que todo podía pasar, habías parado de llorar, y escuchaste como alguian llamaba a Kuroko, era el amigo de él, aquel que había salido tan lastimado en el partido de secundaria, sonreía y apoyaba a los muchachos, luego era Aomine quien los poyaba y así cada uno de los jugadores que se encontraban ahí, y el público apoyaba tanto a Rakuzan como Seirin, todo era casi mágico, nuevamente te alzaste de tu asiento.

-Tetsu, Taiga, senpais, aun no acaba esto ustedes pueden-gritaste-no dejen que Sei-kun se lleve esto tan fácil-lo habías nombrado, con voz juguetona.

-(T/N)-susurro, el nombre que tanto había extrañado, ella lo había vuelto a decir.

Varios se sorprendieron, pero tus amigos captaron el mensaje, ya no era un enemigo que aplastar, era un rival que vencer, era agónico Rakuzan no daba espacio y cada vez quedaba menos tiempo, pero sucedió ellos lo lograron, con la clavada de Kagami, el silbato todo acabo, Seirin se había impuesto sobre los emperadores, Akashi Seijuro por primera vez había perdido.

No esperaste a la celebración con tus amigas y te escabulliste hacia la cancha debías abrazar a tus amigos, pero por sobre todo querías verlo a él, a ese Akashi, corriste cuán rápido te lo permitieron tus piernas, y estabas ahí junto a ellos, escuchabas como Akashi hablaba con Kuroko, se despediría de él cuando te diviso.

-(T/N)-salió de sus labios, estaba sorprendido de verte ahí de pie junto a él, abrazaste levemente a Kuroko, antes y le miraste a los ojos.

-es bueno verte de nuevo Sei-kun-le sonreíste, notaste como su barbilla temblaba.

-(T/N), yo, yo lo siento tanto-comenzó a disculparse.

-Sei-kun, eso está en el pasado, yo solo vine a despedirme-sus pupilas se dilataron, acaso te irías no comprendía-vine a decirle adiós a nuestra historia, se acabó, todo el dolor todo, gracias por los buenos momentos, yo no te odio Sei, solo eso, ahora ya podemos seguir adelante, se acabó nuestro pasado-le tendiste la mano a modo de despedida.

-…-no podía articular ideas, quería decirte que lo sentía que siempre te extraño que el orgullo lo supero, pero solo alzó su mano ansiando tocarte de nuevo, ansiando sentir tu calor.

Volviste a sonreírle, soltaste sutilmente el agarre y te diste la vuelta, estaba perplejo, solo veía como te alejabas de él otra vez. Te acercaste a tus amigos y senpais, Kagami te alzo por los aires, pero debías irte rápido no podrías volver hablar con Akashi, sabias que cuando saliera del estupor, te buscaría y estabas decidida a que ahí se cerrara su historia, a que eso era el final, ahora solo debía mirar hacia adelante, les dijiste a tus amigas que habían llegado a la cancha también que te irías que se lo dijeran a los demás.

Contemplabas el cielo oscuro, era invierno, ninguna traviesa estrella se asomaba, una nueva lágrima cayó por tu mejilla, te prometiste internamente no llorar más de ahora en adelante, ya todo había acabado, cerraste tus ojos, estabas en la parada de autobús esperando el que te llevaría a casa, debías preparar las botanas que llevarías a la casa de Kagami para la celebración, o esa fue la excusa que usaste para irte antes. Estabas perdida en tus pensamientos que no sentiste que alguien llegaba a tu lado.

-(T/A) (T/N)-san-te llamo la persona que estaba a tu lado, una voz que conocías tan bien que tu sangre se congeló, no creías que te encontraría tan rápido.

-…-las palabras abandonaron tu garganta.

-Akashi Seijuro-te respondio tendiéndote la mano con aquella sonrisa que te había regalado a ti en esos momentos a solas que tenían en sus entrenamientos, en sus citas o en sus partidos de Shogi-mucho gusto, me preguntaba si te gustaría jugar un uno a uno contra mí me han dicho que eres muy buena.

-…-tu habías dejado en claro que habías puesto un final a aquella historia de altos y bajos, y él, él te estaba proponiendo el inicio de una nueva, tomaste su mano, él la tomo con fuerza y delicadeza en conjunto, como atesorándola-seguro, pero estas seguro que quieres perder dos veces en un día?- le contestaste con aquella malicia que le encantaba.

-pues eso habrá que descubrirlo.

Un nuevo comienzo, es a la conclusión que llego él, si debía pedir disculpas para que ambos sanaran, pero ahora que ella estaba ahí, que él estaba ahí, lo único que podía hacer es hacerla sonreír por todas aquellas lagrimas que él le hiso derramar, y para ello que mejor que volver a comenzar con lo que los había unido la primera vez, el básquet...

Fin

 **Bueno este es el fin espero les haya agradado, me tomo mucho, pero mucho tiempo hacerlo, yo amo a Akashi-sama pero también lo quise destripar algunas veces, pero meh es más el amor por él ejeje, bueno espero algún RV, comentario critica todo es bien recibido**


End file.
